darkness in my heart
by matsuyuki-xirion
Summary: sendirian itu menyakitkan...... tak akan pernah ada yang mengerti... takkan pernah ada yang menolong... fic naruto pertama yuuki,, mohon bimbingannya!


Yuuki: wah fanfic naruto pertamanya yuuki…! Gak tau mau bilang apa... hehehe… yaw dah pokoknya….. enjoy…!!

Disclaimer: punyanya Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Comic's timeline: beberapa hari setelah pembantaian massal klan Uchiha

-DARKNESS IN MY HEART-

-Sasuke-

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Tempat apa ini?

Begitu besar dan gelap

Tempat dimana aku tak pernah menemukan jawaban…

Mengerikan,

Tak ada siapapun di sini"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sasuke Uchiha, satu satunya anak klan Uchiha yang berhasil selamat. Ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit setelah Dibuat pingsan oleh jurus dari kakaknya sendiri, Itachi Uchiha, anbu muda yang berhianat. Membunuh seluruh keluarganya dan membinasakan klannya.

Sudah dua hari ia tertidur, masih belum bisa terbangun akibat jurus ilusi yang sangat kuat. Para ninja medis terlihat begitu khawatir takut takut tidak dapat menyelamatkan jiwa Sasuke.

Tengah malam akhirnya Sasuke dapat membuka matanya. Ia terbangun dari Mimpi terburuk dalam hidupnya. Darah, mayat, semua orang yang ia sayangi meninggalkannya. Kini ia sendirian.

Ia terbaring di kamar yang ber-cat putih bersih. Ruangan kosong yang haya berisikan kasur, sofa dan beberapa kursi. Di sebelah tempat tidurnya tergantung infus yang dihubungkan ke urat nadinya, menjaganya tetap mendapatkan nutrisi walau tidak makan beberapa hari.

Matanya yang hitam pekat memantulkan sedikit cahaya bulan yang menerobos kaca jendela. Matanya terlihat begitu kosong. Ia melirik kursi kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Kosong, tak ada siapapun disana.

Dulu, Sasuke pernah melihat pemandangan yang sama dengan yang ia lihat saat ini. Ia sempat tidak sadarkan diri karena ia berlatih terlalu keras. Ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena suhu badannya sangat tinggi.

Waktu itu selalu ada ibu yang menemaninya, ibunya menjaga Sasuke semalaman. Terkadang ayahnyapun datang memastikan keadaan Sasuke dan istrinya. Saat itu, jika Sasuke sakit masih ada orang yang mau merawatnya dan menghawatirkannya.

"Kakak…" ia bergumam dengan lirih. Ia tak habis pikir. Kenapa kakaknya sendiri bisa setega itu membunuh keluarga dan seluruh klannya hanya untuk mendapatkan magennkyou sharingan. Kalau memang dia sudah tak memiliki hati nurani, kenapa ia tak membunuh Sasuke juga? Hidup dengan memukul beban masa lalu seperti itu sangatlah sulit.

"Sial…!!" ia benar benar marah, kebenciannya terhadap Itachi mulai memuncak. Rasanya ia benar benar ingin lari dan mengejar kakaknya sampai dapat. Lalu membunuhnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Bahkan untuk begerak saja terasa sangat sulit sekarang.

Dendam dan kebencian itu makin bertumpuk dari waktu ke waktu.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Semua cahaya itu pergi dariku

Membiarkanku menagis dalam cengkraman kegelapan

Rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan

Seakan berusaha membunuhku perlahan"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Beberapa bulan kemudian… di akademi ninja Konoha.

Empat anak nakal yang bolos saat pelajaran dihukum berdiri di depan kelas. Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru dan Kiba. Iruka sensei mengawasi mereka dengan ketat. Mereka bisa saja kabur jika tidak diawasi seperti itu.

"Kalian ini!! Bagaimana mau menjadi ninja yang baik jika kalian bolos terus??" entah sudah berapa kali Iruka sensei menasehati mereka seperti itu. Tapi tak sekalipun didengarkan.

-Kriiiiiiing-

Bel istirahat.

Iruka sensei yang sebenarnya masih ingin berbicara panjang lebar mengulurkan niatnya.. "baiklah, kalian boleh istirahat dulu" ia berkata pada murid lain yang masih berada di dalam kelas yang dari tadi cekikikan melihat pertunjukan hukuman anak malas dari tadi.

"Yeees!!" empat anak malas itu sudah mau angkat kaki saja dari kelas.

"Hei! Kalian tak boleh kemana mana!" Iruka sensei menyergap kerah baju mereka dengan cepat. Membuat mereka tak bisa melangkah lagi. "Kalian tak boleh istirahat hari ini!".

"Eeh??" mereka tak bisa membantah atau lari.

Sasuke berdiri dari bangkunya, berjalan ke luar kelas. Di depan pintu ia menghentikan langkahnya, melirik naruto. Memberikan senyum mengejek dan langsung pergi ke luar ruangan.

"heeei!! Sasuke!! Apa maksudnya senyummu tadi itu!! Kalau kau ingin bertarung, cepat kembali ke sini!!" naruto meledak melihat dirinya dilecehkan seperti itu. Tapi ia tak bisa mengejar Sasuke karena bajunya masih dicengkram Iruka sensei.

Ironisnya, Sasuke tidak menujukkan senyum mengejek itu pada naruto. Tetapi pada dirinya sendiri.

Sejujurnya ia begitu iri pada naruto. Dia, walaupun tak memiliki siapapun, masih bisa tersenyum dan bermain main seperti itu. Setiap ia marah atau kesal, dia bisa mengeluarkannya dengan bebas. Sementara Sasuke… ia hanya bisa menangis dan berteriak di dalam hatinya yang kosong.

Ya…, dia tak pernah bisa mengeluarkan kekesalannya yang terus bertumpuk. Sasuke hanya bisa diam dalam kesendiriannya. Menangis dan mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Ia tak pernah memerlukan orang lain yang bisa mengerti rasa sakit dalam kesendiriannya.

Hati Sasuke yang kini telah kosong. Ia sendirian di dalam sana. Hatinya yang beku tak tercairkan Bukannya ia tidak bisa, tetapi ia tidak mau. Sasuke terlalu takut untuk mendapatkan kehangatan itu. Kehangatan dari seorang teman. Ia takut tak bisa melindungi hal itu. Ia takut kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga lagi. Karena itulah Sasuke menutup semua pintu cahaya dalam hatinya.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Selama ini aku terus berlari,

Tak pernah ada ujung

Sekeras kerasnya aku berteriak

Tak pernah ada yang datang

Berkali kali aku terjatuh….

Takkan ada yang akan mengulurkan tangannya untukku"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hari menjelang sore. Matahari yang mulai terbenam memancarkan warna api yang indah. Sudah sore begini, ada beberapa anak yang baru keluar dari akademi. Empat anak malas, mereka baru selesai mendapatkan hukuman membersihkan aula akademi.

Naruto keluar dari akademi dengan kesal. Ia melambaikan tangannya tanda perpisahan pada seluruh temanya, lalu berjalan pulang. Di dalam Perjalanan pulangnya ia melewati danau kecil. Jalan yang biasa ia lewati. Tetapi ada pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Ia melihat Sasuke di pinggir danau, duduk sendirian.

Sesaat naruto seperti melihat dirinya sendiri dalam tubuh Sasuke.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Sepertinya ia tak keberatan, ia tak mengatakan apapun. Entah kenapa naruto ingin menemaninya.

"tempat ini… tempat kenanganmu, ya?" naruto mulai berbicara.

"ya…" Sasuke keluar dari lamunannya. "ini tempat dimana aku dilatih jurus oleh ayahku" Namun ekspresinya tidak berubah.

Ayahnya sudah meninggal, semua orang di Konoha tahu itu. Semua orang juga tahu kalau kini Sasuke sendirian, sama dengan naruto. "aku mengerti perasaanmu… Sasuke".

Beberapa detik setelah mendengar perkataan naruto hati Sasuke sedikit bergetar. Ia merasa dilecehkan. Sasuke pikir naruto mengasihaninya, iba padanya. Sasuke tak pernah mau dikasihani "memangnya kau mengerti apa??" Sasuke tiba tiba meninggikan suaranya.

Naruto kaget mendengar sasuke berkata seperi itu. Ia tak merasa dirinya mengatakan hal yang salah. Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke dengan mata birunya.

Sasuke meremas tangannya sendiri "tak akan ada yang mengerti… " ia seperti menahan sebuah rasa sakit yang besar "kau tak pernah memiliki keluarga!! Karena itulah kau tak pernah merasakan sakitnya kehilangan sebuah keluarga!! Aku tak perlu rasa kasihanmu itu!!".

Naruto tak melawan Sasuke dengan teriakan "aku iri padamu Sasuke…" suaranya malah makin merendah "aku iri padamu yang bisa berkata seperi itu..." ia menatap danau "Setidaknya kau pernah merasakan bagaimana kehangatan dari keluarga" ia tak mau Sasuke melihat wajahnya sekarang ini "aku selalu iri pada semua orang".

Sasuke tak mau mengerti "jadi kau iri!! Aku iri padaku yang kehilangan seluruh orang yang kusayangi?? Kau iri pada tangisan ini?? Kau iri pada keputusasaan ini??"

Naruto menatap Sasuke "iya, aku iri pada kau yang bisa menagisi semua itu…" entah apa yang dipikirkannya sampai bisa berbicara seperi itu "saat kau menagis mengenang keluargamau, aku juga menangis. Aku menagis karena aku tak pernah mengenal apa itu sebuah keluarga. Saat kau merindukan orang tuamu saat itu juga mungkin aku merindukan sesuatu yang disebut orang tua"

Sasuke tak bisa berkata apa apa. Ia tertegun diam.

"Pelukan hangat dari ibu, nasihat dari ayah. Aku sama sekali belum pernah merasakan hal itu. Entah kenapa aku iri padamu yang bisa menangis demi ibumu." Naruto meneruskan perkataannya "sendirian itu menyakitkan."

Kata kata naruto menerobos masuk hati Sasuke. Tempat gelap tak berujung itu mulai mengenal kembali cahaya. Rasa sesak yang dari tadi menerjangnya beranjak hilang. Hanya karena kata kata dari naruto.

"Terima kasih… naruto"

Sasuke telah menemukannya. 'Seseorang' yang bisa di sebut teman dalam hidupnya. Seseorang yang mengerti bagaimana rasanya sendirian itu.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Sendirian itu menyakitkan…

Kenapa??

Kau tak kunjung datang

Dimana cahaya yang kau janjikan

Apakah ini memang jalan hidupku??

Mengembara dalam lautan rasa sakit

Seseorang…

Tolong aku…

Lepaskan ikatan ini

Biarkan aku terbang bebas menuju cahaya"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yuuki: huaaaaa selese juga!! Ngomong ngomong jadul banget yah?? Orang orang uda nyampe shippuden yuuki masi di sini… abis, yuuki suka banget ngliat Sasuke… khususnyah pas orangtuanya d bunuh sama Itachi…… (Wah saiiah kejam sukanya pas adegan pembunuhan...) Abis waktu tu sasukenya ngga kaya Sasuke yang sekarang.. sombong, sok cool, penuh dendam dan tak berprasaan… (Huaa dibunuh deh saiia sama fangrilnyah Sasuke… gomen, gomen!!) tapi Sasuke tetep kakkoi kog… hahahahaha .Ngomong ngomong susa banget ngasi kesan berat ma ni fanfic… ampe klenger… uda pusinya gag jelas pula…. Maaf kalu jeleg….. Hontou gomen…

Sebenernya yuuki mau buat yang Gaara, Naruto sama Neji juga… tp itu juga kalau kalian pada berkenan… kalau kalian pada request, ntar yuuki buat… tp kalau ngga, yah ngga akan dibuat… haha

Oke deh yang suka, yang ngga suka, yang ngerasa biasa ajah atopun yang cuma iseng baca ajah review yaaah!!

Reviewnya yuuki tungguuuuu!! !! Ja matta ne!


End file.
